Let Sleeping Clawadramas Lie (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, Let Sleeping Clawadramas Lie. Transcript #1 'Kwazii (narrating): '''Let Sleeping Clawwadramas Lie. Intro Transcript '''Narrator: ' Transcript #2 '''Captain Jake: '''They're still not slowing down? '''Skully: '''Guess that rockslide must've really spooked them real bad. '''Cubby: '''There's a dead end canyon up head to the right if we guide the Steamtrunk family down. '''Captain Jake: '''Good idea, guys! Let’s follow Cubby's plan. Izzy, take the lead. '''Izzy: '''On it, Captain Jake! (guides the Steamtrunks to the right when suddenly...) '''Laxe: '''What? '''SpikeNose: '''What's all the noise, Laxe? '''Laxe: '''I dunno, but I'm gonna find out. '''Captain Jake: '''Is everybody calm? (after the Steamtrunks nod yes) Good. Then you’re good to go home, but let's do it slowly this time. '''Izzy: '''That's it. Nice and slow. '''Cubby: '''See ya, Steamtrunks! '''Laxe (clears his throat): '''Ah-hem! '''Cubby: '''Oh hi, Clawadrama... A Clawadrama?! '''Captain Jake: '''Huh? I thought you guys should be sleeping through the fall season. '''Laxe (sighs): '''I wish we were, until somebody had to lead a family of steampunk elephants right near our hibernation spot. '''Skully: '''Hey. I think he might be talking about us. '''Cubby: '''He is, and using this canyon was my idea. '''Skully: '''Whoa, so you accidentally did this on purpose? '''Izzy: '''Skully. '''Cubby: '''No, Skully's right. It is my fault. '''Captain Jake: '''I'm so sorry, Mr. Clawadrama. We didn't know you and your group were sleeping in there. '''SpikeNose: '''Laxe! Did you handle what was making noise? '''Laxe: '''Yeah, (introduces himself) Laxe is my name, and this is one of my group members "SpikeNose", and let's just say he likes his sleep better than everyone else. '''SpikeNose: '''You’re darn right I like my sleep. So what are gonna do about it? (groans) '''Izzy: '''Calm down, SpikeNose. '''Skully: '''Wow, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave. '''Cubby: '''We can't blame him for being upset we did wake him up, and clawadramas usually spend the whole fall season in deep sleep, but once they're awake they can't go back to it. '''Skully: '''No way! That’s untrue! '''Laxe: '''But it's not. We clawadramas need a whole lot of sand to survive. Since there isn't much sand in the fall, we sleep through the sand. '''Skully: '''Wow, Cubby. You’ve really messed up. '''Captain Jake's crew: '''Skully! '''SpikeNose: '''If you four are the reason we're awake, I say we'll deal with you the clawadrama way! (is about to attack when...) '''Laxe: '''SpikeNose! Control your temper, now! '''SpikeNose: '''Yes, Laxe. '''Laxe: '''Now that we're awake, we're gonna have a whole lot of sand to survive. Any ideas? '''Captain Jake: '''We'll go to a friend of mine. '''SpikeNose: '''A friend of yours? '''Captain Jake: '''Yeah, he makes sure everyone around the island gets what they want. I know he'll take of you and your group, Laxe. '''Laxe: '''Okay then, I'm just going to talk about problems. Everyone, just stay here until I get back. '''SpikeNose: '''Stay here...but I... '''Laxe: '''SpikeNose, I know this is difficult, but you have to let me take care of this, okay? '''SpikeNose: '''Okay, Laxe. Whatever you say. You’re the leader. '''Laxe: '''That's better, I just don't want everyone to forget it. '''Izzy: '''Don't worry. Cubby. Everything’s gonna be okay. (turns to Captain Jake) Captain Jake, do you think it's going to be okay? '''Captain Jake: '''I hope so, cause I don't want to get in a fight with the clawadramas. (Laxe and his crew leave the group while Negaduck and Romeo are spying on them from the lab.) '''Negaduck: '''Clawadramas, awake in the fall season? '''Romeo: '''Hmm, this could be interesting. (Meanwhile...) '''SpikeNose: '''Okay. They’re gone. Now this is how's going down everyone. We're going to leave this soggy canyon and finding us some sand. '''MaleClawadrama #1: '''But I thought you just said... '''SpikeNose: '''That was a fake compromise. Just listen to what I'm saying. We’re clawadramas! We don't wait for other animals to tell us what to do! We take what we want, do what we want, and even get to break any rules we don't like. '''Male Clawadrama #2: '''Yeah, he's right. '''Female Clawdrama: '''Yeah, and we like doing those things as well. '''SpikeNose: '''So I say we don't stay here. I say we split up and look for a huge amount of sand. Are you with me? (all the Clawadramas agree) Then let's go! '''Negaduck (he and Romeo are still spying): '''Ooh, clawadramas on the rampage? '''Romeo: '''Looks like Drake will wanna hear about this, and so will Vrak. (Eight minutes later...) '''Vrak’s spirit: '''Well, well, well! It looks like your henchmen have done well, Drake. This is very good news indeed. Hibernation is very important to earth animals, and they won't easily forgive this Disney Junior Club for waking them. It could give us the opportunity to take over the world. '''Captain Drake: '''Yes, that's what I thought too, your highness. '''Vrak's spirit: '''Have Negaduck and Romeo keep an eye on the situation. You two tell us immediately if anything changes. '''Captain Drake: '''You heard that fellas! Now get to work. '''Negaduck: '''Yes, Drake. '''Romeo: '''Yes, Vrak. '''Vrak's spirit: '''Those losers' mistake could be most fortuitous to us. Perhaps we could even make plans to destroy them all. '''Captain Drake: '''And then, you, my fine prince, will rule the entire world! '''Vrak's spirit: '''Of course, Drake, of course. (lets out evil laughter) (Meanwhile...) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts